Impact
by RedAugust
Summary: A 'harmless' shortcut turns into a death trap. Could Ed have survived? -sorry for reposting it. There were so many mistakes, it was driving me nuts!-
1. Short Cut

**Inspired by Crash by Sevlow. –"Thanx again!!"**

The whistle sounded deafeningly past the pounding in his head. His fingers flashed around the buckle as the shouts, barely audible ordered each other around outside the car. He glanced over at the other window in a panic at the train; it was too close, there was nothing they could do now.

(20 minutes earlier)

The car bounced and jolted infrequently in the mud, the windshield wipers working hard to clear the view of what was ahead, but having little success.

"Damn." Havoc swore under his breath, "I can't see a thing! Should we pull over, sir?" He looked into the rearview mirror at an irritated Mustang in the back seat with Ed.

"We're alright, just drive slowly."

"Yes sir."

Mustang glanced over at Ed, staring blankly out the side window. A smart remark tested at the back of his tongue, but he held onto it. The last thing Havoc need right now was a distraction, especially in this kind of weather and in this kind of situation. He turned away.

Ed noticed his movement and looked at him, "What?"

Mustang shook his head, and Ed rolled his eyes looked back out the window, darkened and slowly fogging. _It must be close to snowing...__ At least the car is warm._

They drove for a long, silent while, Havoc straining to see through the windshield, and Hawkeye watching too. Ed and Mustang simply stared out the back side windows enduring the jarring of the car as it worked its way down this unmarked road that was supposed to be a shortcut… said Havoc. They had already gotten the verbal abuse towards Havoc's decision to take this road over with, and nothing else was to be said.

Abruptly, the car came to a harsh stop, the engine stalled and all went quiet.

Havoc raised his hands from the steering wheel defensively against the scolding that was to come. "So this wasn't my best idea. I _have_ taken this road before and I heard nothing about flash flooding so I was _sure_ it would be safe."

"Well apparently it isn't." Ed shot back. He was agitated enough that he was even on this car ride, and now he couldn't go anywhere.

Havoc gunned the engine and the wheels spun, unprogressive. They were stuck… The motor died again. Havoc tried to start it again: it sputtered and died, chocked, sputtered, and died, chocked, died; then it wouldn't even purr. Havoc looked sheepishly at his now twice as pissed co-workers and superior. _Wonderful._

After a beat in silence, Mustang sighed heavily in exasperation, throwing off his seat belt, slamming open his door, and getting out.

Havoc followed less aggressively and Hawkeye slid over taking the wheel.

Mustang trudged around to the front of the vehicle, balancing over the mud. Bending down, he checked under the car while Havoc jostled the hood up. Not being a total expert on cars, he gave his best guess at the problem: out of gas. Mustang straightened and looked inside as well. "Out of gas is a possibility, but I think our more expensive problem is the belt."

Havoc looked where Mustang was pointing and put on a look like he understood. Nevertheless, Mustang saw right through the indulgent expression. "Ya broke it genius."

"Ah." Havoc nodded and followed Mustang around the back of the car; both of them ducking their heads against the frigid wind, and Mustang began to push. "We can start by getting the car off this mound."

Havoc nodded and joined him.

Their feet slid and squished into the muck giving them no traction to shove effectively.

"Damn. Ed! Get out here!"

Ed rolled his eyes, heaving his door open against a gust of wind that slammed it behind him. Ed jumped a little and looked back to see his coat caught in the crack of the door. He fought with the door a little and managed to un-jam it to get the edge of his coat back. Once done, he lobbed the door shut again.

He came around the back of the car to join the two soldiers, still fighting against the mud to push the car. When Mustang saw him, he stopped- Havoc ceased noticing Mustang's stop and looked at Ed. "Would you mind." Mustang pointed at the guck around their feet.

"Get out of it first."

The men stepped back; Ed clapped, and bent to place his hands on the ground, solidifying it.

Mustang jumped right back in to push some more, not wanting to give the relentless rain a chance to soak it again. Havoc followed in toe.

Soon Riza was out of the vehicle as well. "The engine won't even growl now. There's a good chance we burned it out with the effort of trying to drive it on this damn road."

"Way to go Lieutenant!" Ed threw his hands in the air as he headed back to the warmth and safety of the car. Once inside the cab, Ed laid his head back to rest his eyes and began to doze.

A sharp thud against the window and the shout of his name roused Ed from his slumber, and he realized how cold it was in there. Ed looked out the window at a sopping wet, and enraged Mustang.

"Unlock the doors!" His shout was barely audible through the thick pane of glass and the pounding of… Hail. Ed smirked. He began to reach for the lock, but was confused enough to pause at the look in Riza's eyes… fear? Or anger? It was mixed.

She shouted something at Mustang that Ed couldn't quite make out and a train whistle blared, frighteningly close.

Ed looked quickly around and saw a bright light in the distance. His hand shot to the lock button, hitting it hard. Immediately after, Ed went for the seatbelt. He had buckled himself in so that, if they got the car out of the rut while he was asleep, he would be comfortably held in place; or uncomfortably, he wasn't sure what the rest of the road would be like. He fumbled with it for a second and another slam on the window changed the direction of his attention.

"If you can't work the damn lock, toss us the keys through the driver's side window!" Mustang's voice was stern as he raised himself onto his tiptoes to see the other side of the car. Ed looked too; the train was in perfect alignment to hit the car… they were stuck on railroad tracks. The car began to vibrate with the ground, as the train grew increasingly closer.

Ed turned back to his seatbelt, ignoring the shouts outside the car. _Stay calm… Stay calm…_

"EDWARD!" Mustang hit the window again, cracking it this time, foreshadowing the damage yet to be inflicted to Ed's 'safe' shelter from the raging storm if he didn't get out _**now**_.

Ed's flesh hand shot for the lock, but he gasped in shock at an unexpected (minor or not) pain. He had jammed his thumb between the obnoxious clip of the seatbelt and buckle. Ignoring the sharp stinging of a possible bone break to his finger, he pulled it loose and hit the lock button again.

The whistle sounded deafeningly. His fingers flashed around the buckle as the shouts, barely audible ordered each other around outside the car. He glanced over at the other window in a panic at the train; it was too close, there was nothing they could do now; the light engulfed him.

In a manner of milliseconds, Mustang wrenched open the door, reached for Ed, and the train made impact.


	2. Such a Child

The three soldiers stood paralyzed; filled by guilt, horror, and denial. There was no blood, no sound but the soft thunder and pat of tiny orbs of hail tinkering on broken glass. None of them knew whether to cry, scream, or walk away. Another less pronounced issue that crossed all of them for a brief moment: how were they going to get back?

Staring at the empty space of the infinite length of the tracks Mustang felt the most guilt and dread. He had been so close to getting him out; he had touched Ed's fingertips before the train could take him away. He had gotten the closest look at the sheer terror in Ed's eyes that penetrated his soul giving him a feeling of hopelessness immeasurable. He could have saved him… Couldn't he?

The hail began to thin out for the rain again and it continued to soak the trio with… sorrow; and tears of the sky, instead of their own, running down their faces.

"So what now?" Havoc rasped, his throat choking on what felt to him like a scream. "Do we go home?"

"In what, Havoc? We're stranded." Riza snapped; she was shivering.

Mustang looked over at her and saw her trembling, _trauma or the cold, no matter._ He removed his coat, though no dryer than her own and more than likely, no warmer, and draped it over her shoulders.

"Sir, no, you need it," She began to pull the coat off of her but Mustang raised his hand in objection. She relaxed then, grateful for the extra cover and nodded and Mustang turned and began to walk up the road. The two Lieutenants followed faithfully, fighting to not think about what they were leaving behind.

He stumbled clumsily, spitting blood on one of the endless amount of planks stretched out before him. He gazed wearily over his shoulder at the same scene behind him, plus a few trees, and sighed unevenly. The air scratched at the inside of his lungs, bruised no doubt… few broken ribs maybe… There was no telling where the source of his pain was- somewhere in his core, he was sure.

Unexpectedly, Ed's flesh knee gave out and his dizziness prevented a steady save with his highly damaged automail leg. _Damn._ He caught himself on his automail hand and slowly twisted himself into a sitting position in the middle of the tracks. "I better be going the right way."

He sighed. "Hmph, those jerks probably aren't even looking for me, prob'ly think I'm dead." Ed started to come to his feet, "Mustang's probably relieved that his finances have shrunk 'immensely' now. I wonder what they'll tell Alphonse… Huh, knowing the military they'll probably find some clever cover up so it doesn't sound like Havoc's fault. Why did he take that short cut anyway? It felt like it was taking us longer to me…" Ed continued to ramble to keep consciousness in a secure grasp and to motivate his movement despite the ache in his chest and being winded by his efforts.

His whole body throbbed in agony so that he bit his lip through it all and kept talking until there was nothing left to say. At that point in time, Ed brought himself to a steady pace in breath and steps, and opened up to the loneliness of the field around him- held himself as tall as his pain would allow and carried himself bravely into the dusk, bracing himself for a long, torturous night.

"There's lights…" Havoc pointed to a small glow in the distance. "We made it."

Mustang nodded but didn't say a word. In fact, he hadn't said a word since the accident. Perhaps he was contemplating the fact that Ed was gone and Al was alone, or that maybe there was a chance that he was alive. Riza still didn't say much either; she simply disagreed with Havoc's attempt at small talk and kept walking.

The walk to the town was awkward, long, and a bit too quiet for Havoc. His strategy too move forward from something like the accident was to change the subject, forget about it, and move on. Unfortunately, for him, Mustang was the kind to dwell on the positives of the person at loss and find a way to secure his mind around the fact that they were gone and make it all seem okay. Therefore, he remained quiet; Riza following his example, left Havoc as the only one that wanted to talk.

Finally, after stumbling around in the mud and rain in that empty silence, they walked into the blinding haze of light in the town, decorated by desolate roads and sleeping houses.

"Where did you plan on staying the night, sir?" Riza turned to Mustang, who stared out at the emptiness of the street.

He shrugged, "How 'bout here?" He turned and walked around Havoc and headed into a town inn.

"Excellent observation, sir." Riza smiled lightly agreeing and followed him in, Havoc close behind.

The lobby was just as empty as the road. It was a small closed wooden room scarcely filled with a short counter (front desk), shelving behind the front desk and three or four table chairs under a window across from the counter. Sitting on the desk with a mug of pens and a book was a small silver bell; Mustang reached over and rang it.

It remained quiet for a moment.

Then a figure appeared in the door arch to the left of the front desk. "I suppose you're here to inspect our home… or perhaps to evict us?" The figure stepped into the lobby crossing to a large fireplace to light it. In the new brightness of the flame, they could better see the person who addressed them. It was a tall slender young woman wrapped in a long white robe. She had long dark brown hair that came to the middle of her back and when she turned, they saw that she had red eyes and her face was tan.

"Come, that's no way to welcome guests." The raspy voice of an aged woman averted their eyes from the Ishbalan woman to the archway. There stood a crooked old woman with kind blue eyes and fragile pale skin beneath short silver curls on her head; she was wearing a real nightgown and held a cane. "I apologize for my daughter's crude welcome. You look tiered," She giggled, "And you're wet. Please, come and make yourselves at home."

"Mom!" The Ishbalan girl stepped forward in objection but was cut off by her mother's raised hand.

"Evictors wouldn't have walked all this way in the mud and the rain to bother our little business."

The girl lowered her head to her right shoulder, "Yeah, unless their master told them it'd be a paycheck bonus."

"Sequoya! How could you speak such nonsense?!"

"It's possible!"

"Don't argue! Now, if you three will come with me, I'll show you to your rooms."

They nodded and followed the woman down a stretch of pale white hallway with small wooden doors on both sides every nine feet or so.

"I hope these will suit your tastes for one night." The woman referred to three doors on the left side of the hall.

"These will do, thank you." Mustang opened one of the doors and looked around the room. There was a bed, a dresser, and an opening that more than likely lead to a bathroom.

Riza nodded looking in another, "Yes, thank you. We really appreciate your hospitality."  
"Breakfast will be at 8 am and will run till nine. Doubt you'll be up then, but just so you know. The nearest meal after that is at 11 to 12; lunch of course. Sleep well." The elderly woman bowed and headed back down the hall to bed.

"You _better_ only stay _one_ night." Sequoya glowered and entered a room across the hall from the one Mustang chose.

"Sleep well." Mustang gestured goodnight and shut his door. Sequoya stuck her middle finger up at his closed door, glared at the other two, and went in her room and locked her door.

Havoc turned to Riza who was heading into her room. 'This will be interesting' was all she said before her door closed. Havoc did the same and he fell quickly to sleep.

Riza took a quick shower and headed off to bed as well.

Mustang however, stayed awake, thinking for a while, before letting himself drift into a slumber most adored by his exhausted body.

**T**he next morning Mustang woke to the sound of yelling outside his room. He rose slowly and crossed the room, opening his door to peer into the hall. Just as he did, he watched in tired amazement at Havoc getting chased a short distance past his door. He was stumbling backwards barely maintaining his footing while trying to avoid the wrath of his muddy boot in Sequoya's hand.

"You filthy dogs drug mud into our house! You know how much we pay the maids to sweep dust off our floors and you track in mud! AH!!!"

Just then, Havoc tripped, falling backwards. Sequoya raised the shoe above her head preparing to strike; Havoc winced.

Mustang swiftly, and surprisingly gracefully, swooped in behind her and grabbed the boot, slipping it out of her falling hands. She stopped mid swing and flipped around to face Mustang inches from her. She screamed, slapped him and stormed down the hall disappearing.

"Ow." Mustang tossed Havoc's boot to him and rubbed his cheek.

"Sir, are you alright." Riza stepped over to him from her open door.

"Yeah." He looked down at Havoc. "You owe me."

Havoc's head dropped between his shoulders before he stood, trailing after Riza to head to breakfast- according to Mustang, it was only 8:30.

As they entered the café, Sequoya re-approached them, eyes harsh and head low. She stopped in front of them and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to look them in the eyes. "I'm… sorry." She spat the words as though they were diseased and glared up at Mustang.

Mustang smiled. "It didn't hurt too badly, you're forgiven."

She spun on her heel once he had spoken and slipped around behind the serving counter. Mustang held his smile.

"Sir?" Riza looked at him mildly confused.

"Such a child." He shook his head in humor and sauntered over to the counter.


	3. Loss

"HOW FAR DOES THIS THING GO?!" Ed threw his hands in the air while he stood on the tracks looking at the long walk ahead. Dropping his hands back, he massaged his temples with his automail index finger and thumb. "I'm in hell." He tipped his head back to look at the sky, then back down at his flesh arm hanging at his side. It was twice as swollen as earlier and bruised all over. _I can't believe I broke my arm falling out of that damn tree. Climbing it to look around was a stupid idea. _"Note to self: don't trust easy looking trees; not only are they easy to climb, but easy to break too! Go figure!"

Ed's heart then skipped a beat as the sound of a train whistle sounded and the ground began to vibrate beneath him. He leapt from the tracks, too quickly for his head (and body) - he developed a head-rush and tripped, rolling down the rocky incline of the tracks' leveler. When he finally stopped rolling he remained on his back at the bottom. "THIS _SUCKS!!!_" And the train passed without harming him.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing?" Mustang stopped behind Havoc who was on his hands and knees bent over a puddle with a toothbrush in his hand. Havoc didn't respond, he just kept scrubbing the floor with the toothbrush.

"He's cleaning up his mess, don't bother him." Sequoya stood pridefully in front of Havoc now, smirking and glaring at the same time.

"How did you let yourself get bullied into this, Havoc?" Mustang looked down at him, half smiling, his eyes distant and tainted by fatigue.

"I said don't talk to him. So, now, if you'll excuse me, I have dishes to wash." She glared down at Havoc, still scrubbing, "Be grateful I don't make you do _those_ too. There's a whole five sinks of those, piled clear to the top…" Havoc gazed up at her with 'should I care?' written all over his face. She became defensive but with no comeback at hand… she improvised, "And we have big sinks." She stomped away.

Havoc snorted and Mustang huffed a laugh.

"You're right, sir. She is _definitely_ still a child."

Mustang nodded, his smile fading.

"Sir?" Havoc turned from his project and came to his feet in concern at the sullen look on Mustang's face. "Sir."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking"

"About Ed?" Havoc cut in.

"This girl really reminds me of him for some reason… What is Al gonna think?"

"I don't know sir, but I'm afraid to find out."

"Yeah… me too…"

"I'm sure he'll be alright." Riza stepped into the hall from her room.

"He was Al's only family." Havoc looked at both of them.

"Doesn't matter, he has Winry still."

"He'll keep looking for the Philosopher's stone. He'll want his brother back whether he gets his own body back or not." Mustang looked up from the puddle and toothbrush on the floor between their feet.

"I don't think Winry will let him." Riza shook her head.

"What is _she _gonna do?"

Riza and Mustang looked at Havoc, then at the ground; he had a good point. What would she do when they told her Ed had died?

Mustang smiled darkly, "I guess we'll get our hands on a wrench to put by his grave."

"Or our heads." Havoc added, morbidly humored by the idea.

"How else would we get our hands on it?" Mustang's smile lightened, "With that settled, let's get this rebellious group under control and get back; then we can find out if we're right about their reactions."

"Joy. I look forward to the crying and wrenches."

They all chuckled softly and headed out of the inn leaving the payment on the front desk by the bell.

"Wait!" Sequoya chased after them.

"Miss me already?" Havoc teased.

"Hardly, you just haven't finished cleaning up your mess."

"I don't think you should worry about it." Mustang spoke up before Havoc could. "I left some extra money to give to the maids to get it cleaned, but we have some important business to attend to so we must be on our way. Thanks again for providing us a place to stay the night… and the breakfast, that was delicious."

"I cooked it myself. Thank you very much." Her face remained subtle but her proud eyes looked defeated.

Mustang nodded and the three soldiers turned and walked away; and Sequoya smiled at their backs and returned to the inn.

"Sequoya!" A small group of men ran through the door of the inn. She turned to face the cluster of winded fellow Ishbalans. Only one spoke, "_Please_ tell me we did _not_ just see military scum coming from this place."

"I'm sorry; my mom made me let them in. Besides, they weren't that bad, these ones were actually kind 'a nice."

"Nice?! Sequoya, no! That's an oxymoron. 'Nice' and 'military' don't work together."

Sequoya sighed. "Look, guys, I don't think this whole 'rebel' thing is such a good idea anymore…I'm calling it off."

"WHAT?!" "No!" the boy who had been speaking most stepped in and put his hands on her shoulders. "But you put so much work into this; you can't just give up now. Especially because you met military men pulling the 'nice' card and sticking it so close to your face is was all you could see!"

"Okay, that's a bit _too_ exaggerated, Jayler."

"Not exaggerated, stated as plain as the nose on my face."

Sequoya squinted at his face, "Hm… Don't see it, must not be true."

"Oooooh!" The group of men called in unison earning a death glare from Jayler.

"Sequoya, sweet, please."

"I'm sorry, I'm not doing it. I've made up my mind." She pulled from Jayler's grip on her shoulders and continued dusting the fireplace mantle.

"How could you think they were nice? You only knew them for one night!"

Sequoya started to walk away from him.

He continued, "How do you know they weren't just having a good day?"

She stopped, mid stride, pivoted, and walked slowly back over to him. "Tell me someone is having a good day when they can't sleep at night and their eyes are filled with the agony of loss."

"Loss?" Jayler was flabbergasted.

Sequoya looked at the floor in between them. "Yeah, I think they lost someone."

"Sequoya, they lose someone every day. They put their men in the most dangerous situations they can think of and call it a mission so they can get pity and donations when they die!"

"No! This is… different…"

"Different."

Tears came to Sequoya's eyes and she looked back up at him. "I think they lost a really close friend."

"Well yeah, when you live in an organization that packed, ya kind 'a get to know people next to ya. Besides, what would they care if their friend died? They don't seem to care when they kill someone's family! Hell, look what they did to your mother!"

She slapped him. "Damn your cold heart, Jayler. They aren't animals… not compared to you." She walked away.


	4. Really Happy

"We'll that was a long, and ridiculous day of success. We found nothing! Again!"

"Easy, Havoc, we'll find something soon." Mustang approached the front desk of the inn for the third time and rang the bell.

Sequoya stepped out and laughed. "Still nothing, huh? What the hell are you guys looking for anyways?"

Mustang shuffled through his options: She was Ishbalan… She was a citizen in this town; surely, she's heard something… "We're looking for a small rebel group said to be around here somewhere. I'm pretty sure I know where but-"

"I don't think they'll be a problem anymore." Sequoya's smile shrank and she turned her back to them to warm her hands on the fire.

"Pardon?"

"I called it off…" She turned slowly back to them, fearful of their reactions.

Mustang simply stood, surprised.

"There's somethin'." Havoc barely whispered to Riza and she rolled her eyes.

"So you are one of the rebels?" Riza stepped up to Mustang's side.

Sequoya nodded, "Well, _was_. I was the brains behind the plot; but I called it off, like I said."  
"Why?" Havoc paced forward also.

Sequoya felt like prey now. Slowly being surrounded by the predator group who were ready to pounce as soon as she made the first move. She stuttered and stoped short of finishing words. She was _not_ good under pressure.

"Are you alright?" Mustang reached out and supported her with a startling hand; Sequoya flinched at his touch.

"Uh, I… er… Yes?"

"Oh, my dearest Sequoya, what _are_ you doing?" A new, unfamiliar male voice entered the room and Sequoya went rigid, her eyes narrowing to burning red slits.

"Jayler, what are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about? We've come to complete the operation… Looks like you've done your part." Jayler grew a wicked smile as the rest of the Ishbalan adolescents filed into the room, each holding a gun pointed at the three military personnel.

"NO DAMNIT, I CALLED IT OFF!!! PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN!"

"Sorry. You ordered military death. If you're on their side, I'm afraid you'll have to go as well."

Jayler raised his gun, and the shot sounded in the near emptiness of the wooden room.

The boys stood in shock as they stared down at their writhing new leader, not quite sure of what they should do next.

Riza lowered her gun to her side and watched as well, in sick interest to his reaction. Sure it must hurt, but does he really have to scream about it? That'll just drag in unwanted problems off the street… of course.

A small Ishbalan woman from outside the inn stepped through the door and gawked at the scene. After only a brief moment of her horrified stare, she turned and ran back out the door, shouting out for help; 'vicious military member's shooting at our kids!'

_Here we go…_ Riza reached up to massage her temples with her thumb and forefinger while Mustang vocalized her thoughts and they braced themselves for hell from the Ishbalan citizens.

"NO! Wait!" Sequoya bolted out of the door onto the porch, stopping the people already on their way in. "It's not like it seems!"

A voice from the crowd that couldn't be identified from her position spoke out, "How's that?!"

"Jayler's the only one injured and it's only his foot… But it's only because he was about to shoot the Colonel!"

"Yeah, and you should 'a let 'im!" "YEAH!" The crowd raised their variety of collected weapons into the air and began to shout in unison a non-discernable array of distasteful phrases against the military.

Mustang began to approach the doorway in defense, but Sequoya pushed him back, "Not now, they'll kill you. Let me handle this." "Well either way, I won't let you blame the military! I brought them here! I started the rebel group that took their interest! I'm the one who called it off at the last minute that made Jayler mad! That's why he was so reckless! That's why he got shot!"

Silence filled the streets for a moment and a soft hum soon followed as some of the crowd began to disperse.

"Welp," Sequoya clapped the dirt from her hands and placed them on her hips behind the closed door. "That probably didn't help your cause, but it got them to go away for a moment… You can thank me later." She walked closely past Mustang knocking his shoulder back with her own and headed down the hall; hidden tears filled her eyes.

Mustang shook his head, and then shrugged, "One less thing for us to worry about right now…"

The Lieutenants nodded together.

"Good. Then I have one last thing I want to do before we go…" Mustang had begun walking to the door with Havoc, but Riza hesitated. "Lieutenant?"

"Somehow… I feel like our job here… isn't quite done. Like we just created a bigger problem."

"I'm sure it'll be fine if we can get out of here soon, I'm ready for my own bed."

"Amen." Havoc imitated a priest, raising his right hand, and the three of them left for the train station.

"Sir, what was it you were going to take care of?" Riza quickstepped so she was even paced with Mustang's brisk steps toward the train.

"I was gonna look around at the next station. See if they had heard anything about a train dragging in a car… something along those lines."

"Sound's good." Riza gave him a small reassuring smile that faded in doubt.

"I swear if I don't find civilization soon, I'm gonna kill myself." Ed lowered himself onto the metal siding of the track to rest under the insufferable sun. Shielding his eyes with his automail hand, he looked up at the sky, "At least it's sunny today… Stead of cloudy… Although the clouds prevent sunburn… ugh, I can hardly feel any of my living limbs anymore… I'm starting to think I'm _already_ dead." _Glerrrrrrrlerrrr._ "And I'm _**so**_ hungry." _Glerrrrgrrrr._ Ed sighed. "Well, I'm not getting any closer to food at this pace… I don't think I am going the right way, but if I keep going… maybe, I'll run into people… I am following that last train, that's for sure." Ed began to walk again.

_Glerrrrrr._ "_I_ don' wanna hear it." _Geuuu._ "What did I just say?"… "AGH! I'VE BEEN OUT HERE SO LONG; I'M TALKING TO MY OWN STOMACH! ROY, YOU BETTER BE _REALLY _HAPPY!"


	5. Civilization

"Sir, I can't get any leads. They don't even have report of a _damaged_ train."

"Same here sir, I don't think this is the right station." Havoc came in beside Riza, standing in front of Mustang.

"Then we have one more destination before we leave for Central. I'm not going back empty handed."

"Yes sir." The Lieutenants both saluted and followed Mustang to the next ticket booth.

Ed crawled now; dehydration was getting the better of him. Three days without food or water… How could he continue? His wounds were no doubt infected, and his automail leg was practically useless at this point. Last night had gotten cold enough to jam the joints in both automail limbs and his broken arm was completely black and blue and thoroughly numb.

He was still following the tracks, but he moved through the brush and cover of trees now to prevent more of a sunburn. His skin was a stinging pink for the time being and he wasn't about to let it get any worse.

A train whistle blew in the distance and Ed stopped pulling out his pocket watch. He opened it and smiled. "It's comes sooner every time. I must be close." Then, putting the watch away, he slowly struggled to his feet and began to walk again. After two steps, though, Ed's flesh leg gave again and he fell to the ground, striking both hands on the dirt, kicking up dust, and jarring the already broken appendage.

Ed bit his lip and tried not to scream as the sharp piercing agony struck him like a bullet and rang in his ears. He had to ignore the pain and keep moving, especially when he was already so close. He had to.

"I hate off roading!" Mustang spoke over the roar of the engine as he white-knuckled the door handle and he and the others bounced around in their seats. The car jostled and jolted over every dip in the earth at the bottom of the slopes by the tracks. "I'd rather walk!"

"Me too, Havoc. I don't think the car can take much more." Hawkeye braced herself in the back seat also fighting to be heard over the motor.

"Yeah, this was a bad idea, let's walk." Havoc eased on the breaks and the car came to a glorious stand still. "Man, who'd have known that it'd be this bad this far down?"

Mustang threw open his door and got out, stretching his legs. "I'm just glad it's over."

"The rental company's going to pitch a fit." Hawkeye stopped outside her door and the two men stopped forward pace and turned to see what she meant... The car was caked with dirt and dust and had a lot of dings and bangs in its sides.

"With all the rocks we were kicking up, I can't imagine the abuse on the bottom." Havoc turned and began walking again followed by Mustang; Hawkeye looked one more time at the car before going after them.

"So how far are we gonna go, sir? Before we turn back I mean."

"That's a stupid question, Havoc. I already told you, I'm not going back empty handed."

"You were serious?!"

Mustang shot Havoc an agitated look and kept walking.

After a long and painstaking walk, their surroundings grew gradually dark; it seemed they would go back empty handed after all.

"Wha… People? I hear… People! I made it!" Ed rasped as he staggered to his feet. Finally, civilization! He slowly pulled himself up the slope of the tracks where he assumed he'd be better seen and continued forward march towards food, water, and medical attention.

Once on the track he realized how close he really was, he could see the depot! With a dry, aching throat, he called out to the crowd; half-hoping he wouldn't have to walk the rest of the way. Mid sentence, however, he tripped again this time remembering at last second not to use his broken arm to catch himself. His automail arm took full impact… and something inside snapped at the joint causing gravity to carry the side of his face forcibly into the gravel between the boards of the track; his world went black.

"Sir, we need to get back to the car, it's getting dark." Hawkeye stopped walking and breathed to say more when Mustang stood still, but it was merely a pause. Unexpectedly, Mustang made a dead sprint toward something in the near distance.

_Ed? Could he be near by?_ Mustang thought to himself as he came upon Ed's coat, caught on the stub of a broken tree branch and fluttering in the wind. "ED!"

"Is it him, sir?!" Havoc ran over by him and Mustang showed him the coat; Havoc swallowed, "Do you think he's alive?"

"There were strong winds during the storm; this could be all that's left." Hawkeye stepped up to the left of Havoc in front of Mustang.

Mustang clenched the jacket in his fist and looked at the ground under his feet. "We're not empty handed, but…" Mustang looked up at the tracks, "I don't know how he could have survived."

"Well, we have something to give to his brother at least. Let's go." Hawkeye turned and headed back toward the car, and Havoc did the same; they stopped a few paces away to look back at Mustang. He was still standing in the same spot, but now he looked at the sky, then at the tracks and sighed; he began to walk with them.

Ed lay still, slipping in and out of consciousness until a cool liquid splashed into his mouth between dry lips. His tongue and lips sucked greedily at it as it flowed down his parched throat and drizzled down his cheeks.

He heard a giggle. "He's like a baby, isn't he daddy?"

There was a shuffling of clothing and a deep male voice, "Be kind, Valerie, he's in a lot of pain."

The liquid vanished and Ed managed to open his eyes and looked into the cup he was suddenly holding with his automail arm… It was bent… Winry was going to kill him for that and his leg. He shuddered.

"You okay now?"

Ed looked up at the male figure towering over him and blinked a couple times, looked back at the cup, and held it out for more water.

The man laughed a booming laugh that almost hurt Ed's ears. "Of course. Valerie, go get the man some more water."

Ed looked over at one of the cutest little burnet girls he'd ever seen, who smiled- one tooth missing- and ran into a room assumed to be the kitchen.

"You're wounds are pretty bad, what happened?" The man knelt by Ed's side and was near eye level now as he wrung out a rag and began to dab around a sore spot on Ed's forehead. Ed cringed, but didn't want to speak until he was sure his throat was ready. Last time he spoke, it was barely a wheeze, he needed hydration first, then he'd explain.

"I see, don't want to talk about it. Well, it just kinda puzzled me seeing you staggering down the tracks with injuries like that, it didn't make sense… I'm just glad you seem to be alright."

Ed looked at the ceiling. _I wonder what they told Al… or Winry…_

"You've got some pretty bad bruising on your left rib cage, you're arm is broken, you're sunburned, and your automail leg is mutilated; I don't know how you could walk… You cut your head when you fell earlier," The man dabbed Ed's forehead again and it stung. "You're covered in scrapes and bruises; one would think you were attacked by a wild animal… The one you got on your head here is the worst of the cuts though, that's fortunate. And I _might_ just be able to save your arm." He smiled at Ed.

"Are you a doctor?" The sudden vocal clawed the inside of Ed's trachea and he coughed, only making the pain worse.

"Don't strain yourself." The man smiled.

"Here's the water daddy."

"Thank you darling." He reached over and took the cup from her, putting it to Ed's lips where it was slurped up in an instant.

Ed panted for a second after finishing off the second glass trying to catch his breath; then he sighed, grateful for the hospitality of this man and his daughter.

"I'll let you rest." The man stood and exited the room, "Come on Valerie, let him sleep."

"Coming daddy! You get better okay." The girl smiled wearily at Ed and ran after her father.

Ed smiled at the air where she stood but a sweet moment ago and closed his eyes to rest.


	6. Follow the Tracks

Al stood at the top of the cement stairs in front of Eastern Command thumbs working nervously with the edge of the cloth about his waist.

For the first time in a long time, Mustang felt uneasy about what he had to do. He would simply have to hand Al the coat, explain what happened and walk away… Or should he stay to try to be of some comfort…

The taxi came to a halt in front of the building, and Mustang slowly slid out, nearly holding his breath; he really didn't want to do this.

Once out, he leaned back into the car and grabbed Ed's coat from the back seat and draped it over his arm, closing the door after. _I just hope he doesn't react poorly. I really don't want to be blamed for this…_

"What's going on?" Al sounded stressed. "Where's brother?"

"Al…" Mustang began, coming to a standstill at the top of the steps next to Al. "While we were on the mission… The car got stuck on the tracks… It was raining and there was a lot of mud… We… couldn't move the car in time…. Your brother was stuck inside."

Even though Al couldn't present tears or expression, Mustang couldn't look him in the eyes; he stared at the ground where he could see Al take a step back in horror. Mustang took a deep breath and looked up at Al, "I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do."

Al paused for a moment, shaking his head; he was swimming in the depths of denial, in terror, in sorrow. Mustang offered him Ed's coat, but Al didn't take it. Instead, he ran: down the stairs and away from Eastern, the resonance of his cries tailing behind like a dark flag ripping and tearing in the splitting wind and rain from that night.

Mustang hesitated, and pulled his hand back with Ed's coat.

"Should we go see Winry then?" Riza stepped down a couple steps from where she stood.

"You know… I have the weirdest feeling I was lying to him…" Mustang's eyebrows creased and he stared at the air in front of him seeming to search for some kind of positive response.

"Would you like to go and look some more, sir?" Riza waited patiently.

"No. I'm being foolish. No one could have survived that."

Hughes appeared at the doorway at the price of receiving look from Mustang that begged him to say that Mustang was right about… whatever it was he and Riza were talking about. "Are you both alright?"

Mustang held out the coat to Hughes without a word. Hughes' eyes dilated and his jaw dropped in shock. "What happened?!"

Mustang spouted a more detailed story of what occurred to Hughes and he listened carefully. "We found his coat… but nothing more of him." Mustang concluded, but Hughes didn't seem satisfied.

"I… I'm gonna get some men together. We're going to search the tracks. If we don't find him in three days, I'll let you know."

Hope swelled within Mustang's chest and he felt as though he was right. Maybe what he had told Al would turn out to be a lie; and that would be okay with him.

Ed's eyes flickered open and he squinted against the light. Why was he under a lamp? Discomfort rippled up Ed's spine and stuck his arm with an excruciating blow unfathomable.

"Ack, you're not supposed to wake up. So much for anesthetics." The familiar voice of the hospitable doctor surprised Ed. Where was he? "Nurse, I need more anesthesia and morphine."

_Hospital… explains the sterile smell._

"Sorry, bud. Try to relax."

_How mean. He knocks me out while I'm already knocked out and brings me to a hos… pit……_

Ed's eyes opened again to a softer light. He felt dizzy, woozy, and… silly. A smile broke across Ed's face for no apparent reason and lasted for a brief moment before he heard Valerie.

"Daddy, he feels better! He smiling!"

"How do you feel?" The doctor towered over him again and Ed's smile softened.

"Better. Thanks." Ed grinned, "Am I on meds?"

"Yup."

Ed chuckled. Valerie squealed in delight and laughed too, throwing her arms carefully around Ed's waist.

The sudden touch startled Ed, making him cough, then laugh, and the two giggled until their faces hurt and the doctor snickered at them. At the conclusion of his laughter, Ed sighed, still smiling and looked up at the doctor. "I still don't know your name."

"I'm known as Dr. Carson. You can call me Jeremy."

Ed sniggered again, "I'm Edward. Edward Elric. Full Metal Alchemist."

Jeremy's eyes widened. "Full Metal, huh? Never thought I'd ever meet you. It's a pleasure."

Ed huffed two staccato laughs, looked up at the ceiling, and sighed again, his smile fading.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about my brother. If they told him I was dead, I can't imagine what he's going through right now… I wonder if they've told Winry yet…"

"Huh? Who's 'they' and Winry? And your brother?"

"My brother is Alphonse. Winry's my mechanic…" Ed shuddered at the thought of Winry. "'They' are my boss and his co-workers." Ed picked up his automail arm and looked meticulously at it. It was still somewhat bent and something inside the elbow joint and forearm was messed up… _If she thinks I'm dead now, it'll be a fact when she sees this. I don't even __want__ to know about my leg._

"Your mechanic, huh? Whud ya think she'll do when she sees your leg?" Jeremy walked into the kitchen and Ed heard water run.

"Kill me." Ed cringed again as he could clearly envision the wrench now, flying menacingly toward his head.

Valerie's eyes brimmed with tears, "You can't leave! I'ns not gonna let her kill you, big brudder! Don't worry!" She thrust her tiny arms around Ed's neck this time and sobbed.

"Uh, no. I didn't mean that literally. She wouldn't _really_ kill me." Ed quickly added.

"But you just said…" She pulled back to look him in the eye. "Ooooooh… I get it. You just mean she'll be angry wit-choo."

"Exactly." Ed reached over and ruffled her hair and she giggled and adjusted to lie next to him on the couch.

"Anything yet?"

"No, sir. We're still looking. We've found plenty of car parts and a few scraps of metal not determined to be automotive but definitely mechanical."

"Automail… Good work." Mustang nodded, the soldier saluted, and Mustang rested his chin in his hand propped up on his desk. "I don't know, Maes. Are you sure he had any chance of survival?"

"I-"

"Colonel!" A different soldier came running into the office. "Big discovery, sir! We found a bit of torn cloth and some blood by a tree a quarter mile from where the last debris was found! We think he might be somewhere down the tracks!"

Mustang was on his feet in an instant reaching for his coat and followed Hughes out the door.

"Show me!" Mustang leapt from the vehicle and hurried over to the group of people inspecting the area with the evidence of Ed's possible survival. Next thing, he found himself standing next to exactly what they told him they had found: a bit of cloth and some blood. The blood was dry and almost completely blended with the rock it was covering the majority of the surface of. It wasn't a big rock or puddle either, but it was something.

The cloth was caught on a stick lying on the ground a short way back from the rock.

"He probably tripped on the branch and fell on the… rock." Mustang's voice drifted as he looked ahead; a train whistle sounded. "He's alive."

"Sir?" Hughes came up beside Mustang. "…You say something?"

"Maes, I want you to take me to the nearest train station following the tracks."

"Yes sir!"


	7. The Search

"What do you mean dead?!" Winry nearly lost control as she stumbled back falling onto the couch, and covering her mouth in alarm. Tears rolled to the front of her eyes and Al lowered his head.

"'Fraid so, Winry. Least, that's what the Colonel told me."

"No…" Winry tried to shake the tears.

Pinako remained silent. She didn't know what to say… What to do…

"NO! I won't believe it!" Winry came angrily to her feet. "I'm going to see the Colonel myself, and I will… I'll…"

"Winry," Aunt Pinako stepped over beside her and set a hand on her lower back. "If the Colonel says he dead, he's telling the truth; even if he is a dog of the military. There's nothing we can do."

She shook her head again. "I just can't believe he's gone."

"I know, dear… I know."

Once Mustang arrived at the station, his senses were on full alert. Anyone who looked like they knew _anything_ was questioned on Ed's whereabouts. He jogged here, fast-walked there, asked who, where, and when… Nobody knew. He spent hours asking around, even the ticket management, and still received no word on Ed's possible survival. He was ready to give up by noon.

He started to walk back to the waiting car to take him to the scene of the last shred of evidence to support any life left in his infamous missing soldier. _I guess it was the truth… he really is dead._

"That man?"

"Yeah, that's the man looking for the boy… You say you saw him? You should tell him."

Mustang overheard; the noon-shift ticket lady didn't have to say a word to call him over to the stand. "Where is he?"

His hasty demand caused the lady to pause a moment before responding, "He stumbled up on the tracks the other day… He… passed out and a doctor took him… is he your son?"

"What doctor?" Mustang's persistence seemed to frighten her a bit.

"D-doctor Carson. But the boy didn't look like there was much life left in him, so I don't know if it's worth knowing-"

"Where can I find him?" Mustang's voice was steady with a slight edge to it, and he leaned closer to make sure he didn't miss a thing.

"St. Marge's hospital… he's top-dog around there, they'll tell you where he is."

Mustang bounced lightly on his toes eagerly thinking over things to see if there were any more questions of which an answer would benefit. Coming up with no further remark, his hand gently slapped the counter and he pealed away, "Thank you very much!" Mustang jogged past Hughes, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him to the car.

"Roy? Did we find him?"

"Yeah, St. Marge's hospital." A broad grin consumed Mustang's commonly composed features as Meas slid into the driver seat and, not bothering with the seatbelt, revved the engine, speeding off toward the hospital.

"I knew he was alive."

"Winry?" Al stepped down on the bank by the river.

"So this is where Ed would go if he were upset, right?" Winry whispered and a tear slipped silently down her cheek, reflecting the light of the setting sun in its bulb and flickering as it fell.

"I'm sorry." Al crouched down on the ground, drew a circle in the sand, and poked the middle; he began to draw a transmutation circle.

Winry glanced at what Al was doing and stooped down next to him. "Whacha gonna make?" She wiped another tear from her eye. Al didn't respond, so she waited patiently.

When Al finished the circle, he reached into his armor and pulled out a small bouquet of white lilies. Winry's eyes softened in realization and she looked out at the swift sparkling water. The soft glow of the transmutation filled her peripheral for a moment and all was still.

She suddenly flinched as Al set the new wreath of flowers on her head. She put her hand up to hold them on when they slid a little, and she smiled sweetly at Al as a thanks.

"We should head in, it's late." Al stood.

Winry nodded and stood too. As Al climbed the hill, Winry paused two steps from the water's shore carefully removing the crown from her head. She looked up at the sky, sighed, kissed a flower, and tossed the ring in the river. She didn't even wait to watch it float away as she climbed the slope and went back to the house.

"Excuse me." Mustang called out as he tossed open the hospital's door. A startled RN (registered nurse) looked up from her paperwork. "Where can we find either Edward Elric or Dr. Carson?

"Oh… Um… According to this note, here, Dr. Carson is away… And, _who_?"

"Edward Elric." Mustang was careful to articulate.

The counter woman wheeled her chair around and opened a small notebook. "And when would he have been admitted?"

"A few days ago."

"I'm sorry, the only patient still being treated here from a few days ago- or longer before- was released this morning… And I… Don't see an Edward Elric. Sorry." She pushed herself back to the desk and smiled apologetically up at him.

"Parked the car, Roy. Any luck?" Hughes entered the hospital with a smile. Seeing the woman, he nodded in greeting and looked back at Mustang.

Mustang thought for a moment… "Where can I find Dr. Carson?"

"Is this important?"

"Very."

"Let me give him a call." She slid over to the phone and dialed a number off a notepad.

"Thank you." Mustang said quietly and he heard the phone on the other line start to ring; a soft 'hello' followed.

"Yes, Dr. Carson?" "This is Jacky." "Yeah, I have a couple of soldiers standing here looking for an 'Edward Elric…'" She spoke his name slowly looking into Mustang's eyes to be sure she was getting it right. Mustang nodded and she turned back to the conversation. "Yeah… Uh-huh… Yes… I'll let him know… Uh-huh. Of course… Buh-bye." She hung up and turned to Mustang and Hughes with a wide smile. "Dr. Carson would like me to send you to him."

"Him?" Hughes perked up.

"Ed?" Mustang asked for clarification.

"Dr. Carson wants to meet up with you both to discuss the condition of Mr. Elric."

"Is he alive?" Mustang pressed, both his hands resting eagerly on the counter.

She smiled softer, "Yes. Here's the address."

"Thank God." Mustang snatched the paper and turned away putting his hands to his forehead, then ran his fingers through his hair.

Meas smiled and patted him on the back. "You were right… Again!"

"Damn straight, let's go."


	8. Grounded

"Who was that?" Ed limped over behind Jeremy.

"My head RN, Jacky. She had two people asking for you."

Ed straightened in fear, excitement, and curiosity, "Who?"

"Dunno. They're coming though."

"Great." Ed smiled enthusiastically and wobbled down the hall collect his belongings.

Sitting in his room waiting for him, though, was sweet Valerie with her large green eyes, swinging her legs back and forth just above the floor. "So what we gonna play today big brudder?" She hopped off the bed and ran to his side grabbing his hand. "I think we should play hide-and-seek again, don't you?"

"Um… Valerie?"

"You're right, I don't like that game right now… Oh, how 'bout you read to me!" She let go of his hand and ran to the bookshelf.

"Valerie." Ed stepped over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a big closed smile. He sat down beside her. "I can't."

"How come!" She wined and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I have to meet with some people."

"What?! Why?!" Tears flooded her eyes.

Ed smiled guiltily and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Wait here, it might them." Ed carefully pulled her off, and walked out the door… She was too stunned to move, so she stayed.

Ed stumbled out into the living room as Jeremy answered the door.

"Hey there, Full Metal. You look terrible." Mustang stepped casually into the room and spoke sarcastically as if not happy to see Ed at all.

"Miss me already or did Winry send you?" Ed grumbled, irritated. _What_ _happened to 'good to see you breathing' or 'how do you feel?"_

"Neither. Just thought you'd want to see your brother… oops… Meas, get me a telephone would you please."

"I have one here." Jeremy stepped over to a waiting phone.

"That will do, thank you." Mustang walked over to the phone and paused. "Where might Al be, I wonder."

"You told him I was dead didn't you." Ed glared at him.

Mustang didn't turn around to see Ed's expression, but he smirked anyway and dialed the Rockbells' number from a notebook Maes had handed him.

Meas set a hand on Ed's shoulder, "Got everything?"

"Le' me check." Ed headed down the hallway toward the guestroom.

Valerie wasn't in there anymore. _She must have gone to her room…_

Ed paced into the room and glanced around before digging through drawers where Valerie might have stashed some of his stuff so he'd stay. Once finished, the two men headed back down the hall.

"We all ready to go?" Mustang stepped away from the phone and looked at Ed and Meas. They nodded. "Well, let's get going then."

"Did anyone answer?" Ed hobbled up along side Mustang.

"No, but I'll have you give them a call from the station when we get there… Unless you don't want to ride the train." Mustang eyed Ed for any sign of fear, but found none.

A smile pulled up at the edge of Ed's mouth and he joked, "So long as I'm _in _it and not in front of it."

Mustang smiled too and they started out the door.

"_WAIT?!"_ Little Valerie came running around the corner and threw herself around Ed's good leg, nearly knocking him over. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE BIG BRUDDER, I WON'T LET YOU!" Large tears rolled down her cheeks and Ed chuckled and pulled her off of his leg so he could sit down on the step.

Once he was seated, Valerie climbed into his lap and he tried to reassure her. "I'm not leaving forever… Just for a while."

"How long is a while? Like… Like two days? Cause that's as long as I can wait."

"Then don't wait. I can't come back that soon."

She tossed her arms around his neck, tears still streaming, "I'll miss you big brudder." She snuggled closer, "I miss you already."

Ed patted her back with his automail arm and slowly stood up.

"Buh-bye big brudder! I love you! I miss you already!" Valerie stood waving next to her father, waving also his goodbyes from the porch as Ed loaded into the car.

Valerie continued to cry as she tossed her fragile arms back and forth in the air and Ed waved from the car as the engine roared to life and they pulled away.

Valerie and her father then slipped away, fading into Ed's memories the same as every moment that passed him by.

All sitting at the table the next morning, Winry and Aunt Pinako ate breakfast while Al made small talk in attempts to lighten the mood; even though he was upset himself. Just then, the phone rang.

Al started to stand up, "I'll get it."

Winry quickly stood and swallowed, putting a hand up to stop Al, "I got it." She walked over to the receiver and picked it up mid-ring. "Hello?"

A strikingly familiar voice drifted through the phone. _"Meet me outside."_

"Ed…" Winry whispered and she dropped the phone and the line went dead.

"Winry?" Al stood concerned.

Without saying a word, Winry sprinted out the front door. She paused on the porch to look around.

"Winry." Al stepped out the front door, with Aunt Pinako shortly behind, and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. "… They found his body?"

"Yeah-" Winry choked suddenly frozen.

Al shrank, and then flinched when Winry suddenly launched herself off the porch and started to run.

"Winry!... BROTHER!" Al jumped down too and ran but Winry beat him to Ed.

Without hesitation, Winry thrust her arms around Ed in a passionate and grateful embrace.

Ed stumbled, put weight on his automail leg and lost equilibrium; both fell to the ground. Winry lay still a moment, rolled off, sat up, and looked down at Ed's leg. "Edward…" She growled and Ed braced himself for the pain. The wrench raised, gleamed, came flying down and… * Pop *

Ed blinked in surprise. _It didn't hurt… She didn't hit me she just tapped me with it…_

Winry's head was lowered so no one could see her eyes, but he could see her lips pressed in a thin, serious line. "You're grounded."

"Grounded?" Ed sat straight, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Unexpectedly she entangled him in another hug and held him. "It _means_… You're not going anywhere until I say so."

Ed smiled weakly at Al standing behind her and Hughes chuckled behind Ed. "Looks like she means it."

Ed scoffed still in her grip, "Ya think- Oof."

Winry batted him on the back of the head with her hand and stood up, extending a hand to help him to his feet; she smiled, "Let's get you fixed up."

Ed smiled back and took her hand and they all headed into the house.


End file.
